Head Girl: A Guide to Love
by Valvox
Summary: Usually it is Annabelle who is in love, but not this time. Kelly/Annabelle. Completed, for now.
1. Chapter 1

Head Girl: A Guide To Love

Summary: Usually it's Annabelle who is in love, but not this time. Kelly/Annabelle.

Rating: T

A/N: I totally need to stick with something. Dammit.

This is all going to be from Kelly's point of view, I think.

Leaning against the wall, arms folded and smirk plastered across her face, the naive-looking Head Girl of St. Trinian's looked, to say the least, normal.

_If only you knew._

'What,' Annabelle asked, suddenly worried, 'is there something on my face?'

'No, Fritton, you're fine.'

I sighed internally, _she _was fine, but _I _was not.

'What's wrong then, Kel?' Annabelle looked at me curiously, 'You seem a bit down.'

'I'm fine.' I lied, smiling, 'Just a bit tired is all.'

'Have you been sleeping okay?' she asked, tilting her head to the side.

_No, Fritton, I have NOT been sleeping well. _I felt like shrieking. _Your Godforsaken face and body have wreaked havoc upon my dreams and nightmares, leaving me exhausted and wanting – no, needing more of you. Why can't you be less...you...?_

'No.' I told her. There was no use lying to her on that one, even the palest foundation could not hide the dark marks of sleep under my eyes.

She adopted a mock-serious tone, and her posture straightened significantly, 'You haven't been smoking or drinking again, have you Kelly Jones?'

I laughed, despite myself.

'No, mum, just been getting laid every night!' I said, jokingly of course – there was only person I'd_ ever _let that close to me. Well, ever _again, _that is.

'What?' She looked mortified, the playful tone dropping from her voice, 'I didn't think we were allowed boys in here!'

'Technically I don't go here anymore,' Smirking, I winked, 'but we aren't.'

Her facial expression was _priceless. _I watched with obvious amusement as the emotions and thoughts flooded across her pale face; confusion, intrigue, realisation, horror, and finally, acceptance.

Annabelle sat down on the bench behind her with a heavy 'thump'.

'Ohh.' Annabelle's brow furrowed in thought, 'So you were with a girl?'

'No, Fritton, I was _joking._' I giggled and moved to sit on the wooden bench beside her.

'Oh!' She laughed, hiding behind a curtain of silky hair.

'You look really pretty with your hair down.' It just spilled out of my mouth; I was too entranced by the way her hair fell so perfectly over her shoulder to even comprehend what I was saying.

'Thank you.' She blushed, pink lightly grazing her cheeks.

I desperately tried not to notice how her face lit up when I said that, if she reciprocated my feelings, that would just make them all the more real – for the both of us.

I was beside Annabelle again, watching as she tried to control the group of over-excited girls before her.

'They just won't listen to me, Kel!' she sighed, exasperated, 'I don't know how you did it!'

'A whistle or a throaty yell never goes amiss.' I said, gazing around the room at the rowdy girls, 'God, they _still _behave like bloody children whenever something happens.'

Annabelle eyed me strangely, 'You _do _know that most of them actually _are _children, Kel?'

'Thank you, Captain Obvious!' I gave her a mock-salute, and then brought my fingers to my lips and let loose a piercing sound.

Apparently we both had the same idea.

Annabelle glanced at me, impressed, 'Nice.'

'Mhmm.' I smirked, 'Just get on with it, Fritton.'

'Right.'

I watched in awe as the girl I'd been in love with for just over a year managed to both present her case, listen to others arguments and complaints, and persevere, solving every little problem.

In just over 10 minutes.

Boy, do I pick them!

'So...' Annabelle gazed at me sadly, 'You're leaving?'

'Yeah.' I said, smiling softly, 'But I _will _come back.'

She mumbled something incoherent.

'What?'

'Do you promise...?' she asked, leaning against the hire car.

'I promise.' I grinned, 'Do you want me to pinkie-swear?'

She laughed that tinkly little laugh of hers, 'No, Kel, but you have to come back.'

'Why?' I was genuinely confused, 'I don't really have a reason to come back now, and I don't think St. Trinian's really needs me anymore.'

She let out a long, weary sigh, muttering something under her breath.

'What was that, Fritton?' I hadn't caught what she'd said.

'St. Trinian's will always need you, Kelly Jones.'

It was her birthday today; I knew that because I'd had it saved onto my iPhone from the first day I bought it.

She'd "borrowed" it as soon I put it down, entering her mobile number, name, address, several photos and her birthday [not that I minded _too _much].

Only problem was, I wasn't with her; instead, I was trailing around England looking for some bloody mobster who'd escaped from prison again [after I had put him there – twice!]. What an arsehole, I go to all the effort of _escorting _him to gaol and all he does is escape again! And to top it off, I can't be with my favourite person in the world on her birthday; her 18th, her _only _18th. Ever.

Maybe I should call her?

No, then she will just end up persuading me to come back, and that is far too painful, even on such a special day. And anyway, I _have _to catch this stupid git, my arse is on the line, even though it was my pig of a partner who broke him out.

Stupid double-agent. Stupid MI5. Stupid mobster. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

A/N: School started today, it was actually fantastic! Basically all my friends were there, and I even discovered that I've been moved up in Maths to the top Maths class – now I'm in all the top classes, and boy, I had to work hard last year to achieve that! So to celebrate this awesome day I'm writing a new story [aaaaaaaurgh, I can't stick with things and I have SERIOUS writer's block], while I wait for others to write theirs, patiently [NOT!]. Thank you all SO much for all the loverly messages and reviews, you guys are all so awesomely nice.

ily xx

Cheh-cheh.

=]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

What to do...?

Car chases.

They always sound amazing fun in the movies, but in reality they're really not.

Basically, you follow the 'baddy' in his tank of a car, call for back up, and pray that he decides to stop at a service station soon – 'cos you've _really _got to pee.

And you don't want to get another speeding ticket.

I sigh, Markus Zusarko [the gangster, the arsehole], is still hooning it.

Anyone would think he _wants _to get pulled over.

What a pillock! I mean, I may not be the most _courteous _or _polite _driver, and I do occasionally indulge in a little bit of 'road rage', but still, I don't _try _to hit hedgehogs or birds, and I _definitely _don't keep the palm of my hand glued to the horn.

_Beep-beep._

I cast a worried glance at my phone.

It's been 'beeping' every two minutes, and every message is from the same person, saying the _exact _same thing. Give or take a few swear words.

The text messages started off simple.

_Kelly, where are you?_

They asked questions.

_Did you not receive my invitation?_

And then they showed clear signs of stress.

_I know you know it's my birthday today, so why aren't you here?!_

But I refused to reply. There was no way she was convincing me to go back, ever.

_I haven't seen you in months! You promised you'd be back, St. Trinian's needs you._

_I need you._

Or not.

'Screw this.' I muttered, glaring at the car in front of me, 'I'm through with being a law-abiding citizen, I have a party to get to!'

Putting the pedal to the metal, I slammed on the brakes a metre or so away from the mobsters car, successfully ramming into the bumper and causing the airbag to activate.

'Shit.'

I really don't think these things through enough, oh well.

Leaping out of the car, I marched up to the black Hummer, gun at the ready.

'Out of the car.' I eyed him warily through the open window, he look pissed. _Really _pissed.

'No.' Markus growled, 'I want to see my lawyer!'

I laughed bitterly, 'You sure about that, Markus?' I spat.

'Yes,' he glared at me, 'positive.'

'I guess that can be arranged.'

I shot him there and then, once in the head, once in the heart – military style.

Double-tap, never fails.

Markus Zusarko was dead, and I was free to go to a party.

After a phone call... or two.

Three deaths in one day; Markus Zusarko [the mobster], Daniel Creedance [the lawyer] and Bart Lyons [my cheat of a partner].

The agency was going to be angry. They were happy for me to kill people, but only if it was on their terms, if it was simply because I was having a bad day, they'd sack me – which sucked, majorly.

I didn't particularly mind killing, but it did made me feel sad and guilty that I had to end another beings life, even if it _was _for the 'greater good'.

Sometimes, I'm not so sure the 'greater good' _is _so good.

My phone didn't beep for another half hour.

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road,_

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go,_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why,_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in –_

'Hello, Kelly speaking.'

_I really need a new ringtone._

'Kelly!' I heard someone screech down the line, 'Where are you?!'

'Uhm,' I frowned, concentrating on the road and not being able to place the vaguely familiar voice, 'who is this?'

I heard the person sigh.

'Annabelle.'

The dial tone rang.

_Oh shit._

I pulled into the St. Trinian's car park and sighed.

_Home. _I thought, relaxing slightly, _I'm home at last._

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I'm writing this at quarter past twelve at night, so my brain is more than a little frazzled. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not too sure about it. Sorry it's so short, but I really need to go to sleep now – even if it is a Sunday tomorrow [today?]. I have loads of homework to do, and chores [joy of joys...!]. So, hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to post more [for all my stories!] soon.

Cheh.

ily xx

=]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – You smell nice.

I practically leapt from the car, excited to be back at the place I loved.

Well, that was _partly _why.

My boots crunched loudly as I made my way up the gravel path. I neatly stepped around the 'puddle' that the First Years had made, and knocked on the front door of the school I adored so much.

'Hello?' I called. It was quiet, _too _quiet. 'Anyone home?'

No answer.

I sighed, pushing on the door handle gently, and letting it creak open.

I peered inside, no one was around.

'Hello...?' I didn't expect an answer, but I was still hoping that there was someone around.

Still no reply. Strange.

I wandered around the empty foyer, poking my head into rooms randomly.

And that's when I heard the steady thumping of music.

Brightening, I ran down the corridor, stopping when I reached the hall, and then bursting into the room.

* * *

_Bam!_

The smell hit me like a tonne of bricks; perfume, alcohol and sweat poured from the bodies of the bustling students, nearly knocking me out in the process.

I was _definitely _home. Though, surprisingly, no one had noticed my arrival.

I scanned the room frantically, looking for the brown-haired bubble that was my best friend, and then I spotted her. She was standing at the edge of the room, doing that awkward half-bop thing she does when she isn't really feeling the music, she looked sad, and it nearly broke my heart to see her this way. I knew I'd caused her the pain, and guilt clawed at my stomach.

_I need to make it up to her, _I thought to myself, _but where do I start? I feel as if I've let her down._

_I've broken my promise._

* * *

_Screw this. _

I pressed myself against the wall, sticking to the shadows so no one would recognise me.

I didn't want anyone to see me before I spoke to Annabelle; she had to be the first to know I was here.

I kept my eyes firmly on her back as I crept up behind her and gently placed my hands over her eyes.

'Guess who.' I said softly, not wanting to scare her.

'I...I don't know.' I felt her frown beneath my fingertips, 'Is it Chelsea?'

'No,' I laughed quietly, pressing my chest against her back, 'It isn't Chelsea.'

She giggled, 'Uhm...is it Taylor?'

'No, I'm not a chav – I hope.' I smirked, this was fun.

She laughed but then sighed, 'Then I really don't know.'

'Really?' I asked, hurt that she could have forgotten me so easily.

'Wait... is it...?' she trailed off, unsure of herself.

'Is it who?' I whispered into her ear, curious as to who she thought I was.

'Kelly!'

She spun around in my grasp, cascading into me and throwing her arms around me with a laugh.

'I knew you'd come.' She mumbled into my chest.

'I promised I would, didn't I?'

'I know, but you were late.' Her smile became a scowl as she leant back in my arms to look at me properly. 'And you haven't visited since you _made _that promise!'

'I'm sorry.' I spoke softly, in a subtle attempt to calm her down. 'I wanted to come, but I had –'

'Work, I know.' She interrupted, still scowling but letting a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, 'And you haven't said it yet.'

'Said what?' I asked, bemused.

She laughed, 'what day is it?'

_What on earth is she...?_

'Oh!' I laughed, pulling her into another tight embrace, 'Happy Birthday, Fritton.'

'Thanks,' she said, wrapping her arms around my waist, 'it really means the world to me that you could be here today.'

'I know.' I replied, sighing loudly - she smelt nice.

She smelt _beautiful_... I wished I could keep her scent with me everywhere I went; just I could have a little piece of her wherever I was in the world.

'You smell nice.'

'What?' I pulled away from her, a confused look plastered across my face.

'You smell nice.' She repeated with a shy smile.

I smirked; she'd voiced my thoughts without meaning to.

'Thanks...oh, before I forget...' I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out a necklace, handing it to her. 'I'm sorry that I didn't have time to wrap it.'

* * *

_I'd stopped at a little shop on the edge of the highway, tucked between two huge department stores, to get her a present. At the time, I hadn't been sure of what I was getting her, but I wanted it to be special – a present she'd remember for the rest of her life. As soon as I'd spotted the necklace, I knew it was perfect. After getting the heart engraved with 'Annabelle Fritton – Head Girl', I'd wondered if I should add anything else, but decided that simplicity was sometimes the best thing._

* * *

'That's okay; I didn't really expect any gifts!' She beamed at me, 'Would you help me put it on?'

'Sure.'

Annabelle stood with her back to me as I reached around her neck, fiddling with the clasp until it opened, and then closing it firmly again so it sat neatly on her pale neck.

'Thanks...' Annabelle smiled sweetly, 'Do you...?'

'-want to dance?' I finished, wrapping my fingers around her petite wrist gently, 'Sure.'

Annabelle slid her hands around my waist again and I let my hands fall behind her neck, clasped in place.

_This is nice. _I thought, pulling her closer. _I could really get used to this._

'When do you leave?' she asked suddenly.

'Whenever you want me to.' I replied simply, but in truth I didn't know when I would leave.

'Okay,' she moved her head so it lay on my chest, 'then you won't be leaving.'

I was caught up in a world of my own.

'What?'

'You won't be leaving.' She repeated.

'Why?' I really needed to listen better.

She leant up and left a small but sweet kiss on the side of my cheek, before moving her lips to my ear.

I shivered slightly as her warm breath cascaded down the neck of my shirt.

'Because,' she said softly, 'I never want you to leave.'

* * *

**A/N:** I'm thinking I could leave it there, but that would be incredibly cruel... so, I'll continue it, just for you guys. =] Thank you for all the comments, and, SilverTurtle – thanks for pointing out that little error, I probably won't change it because I don't have the time or energy right now, but I really appreciate it when people point out that sort of thing because it lets me know what I need to work on. I hope you guys liked the little kiss I put at the end, I wanted it to be short and sweet. You guys are pretty lucky, I don't usually update twice in one day! So I hope you all appreciated it! =]

Keep writing guys!

ily xx

=]

P.S. I will post some more when I can, I hope you guys like where this story is going – even if I'm not so sure of it myself! =]

P.P.S. The rest of you need to update your St. Trinian's stories too! If you don't, I will start holding my chapters ransom, or making trades... e.g. a chapter for a chapter, a kiss for a kiss. =]

P.P.P.S. Also, if anyone wanted to work on a joint St. Trinian's fic, I'd be more than happy to, as long as it was a pairing [if any pairing] that I was happy with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Please don't leave me.

* * *

_Annabelle's P.O.V for next three chapters._

_May switch P.O.V's in each chapter – will mark it clearly if I do._

* * *

I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then moved my lips to her ear.

Because,' I whispered, softly, 'I never want you to leave.'

I felt her inhale deeply, then exhale.

She relaxed again in my arms.

'Why?' she asked, still holding me lightly.

'I'd miss you.' I admitted, blushing a little as I said this.

I felt a thrumming on my neck, and I realised she was laughing.

'What's so funny?' I wondered aloud, 'I was being completely serious!'

'I know,' she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, 'I just wanted to hear you say that.'

'Oh.' I said with a sigh, and I moved my head back into the crook of her neck; I admit, it felt right to be held like this - by her.

'What's wrong, 'Belle?' Kelly asked as she moved her head so it sat lightly on my shoulder, 'I thought you would be excited that I'm back.'

I suddenly felt sad – I then realised she was going to leave again, and this time, I didn't think she'd return.

'Please don't leave me!' I whispered weakly.

I felt silent tears running down my face, but ignored them.

'What? Why would you think that I'd leave you?' she sounded bewildered, but I wasn't too sure.

'You always do.' I smiled sadly, untangling myself from the warmth and safety of her arms.

'But –'

I didn't glance back as I ran from the room, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

'But I love you...'

* * *

Hearing a knocking on my bedroom door, I groaned quietly as I rolled onto my back.

'What?' I croaked hoarsely.

I'd been crying for hours, locked in my room, 'All Time Low' and 'Demi Lovato' blasting my iPod speakers to high heaven.

'Are you okay, Annabelle?' a small voice asked, chirpily.

'Yeah!' I called back, leaping up and trying to save my now-smudged makeup, vainly.

'Can we come in?' Two voices asked.

Tania and Tara, obviously.

'Not right now, girls,' I replied, 'I'm not feeling too well – wouldn't want you to catch anything!'

'Okay, Annabelle, hope you feel better in the morning!' One twin said through the door.

'Sleep tight!' they called in unison.

I let out a tremendous sigh as I fell back onto my bed again.

'Why am I so hung up on you, Kelly Jones?' I asked, to no one in particular.

'Why?'

* * *

_Kelly's P.O.V_

* * *

'Did you see where Annabelle went by any chance?' I asked Polly, hoping desperately that she had.

'I think I saw her heading towards her dorm.' Polly replied, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, 'What was wrong with her, Kelly?'

'I don't know.' I lied, 'I think I might just go check on her.'

'Sure thing, Kel.' Polly practically beamed at me, then added, 'It's nice to have you back again.'

'It's nice to be back, Polly, it really is.'

* * *

_Annabelle's P.O.V_

* * *

_Knock-knock._

'Who is it?' I groaned, annoyed.

_Why couldn't people just leave me be?_

'Kelly.'

_Shit._

I pulled my pillow over my head, squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as I could.

'Go away.'

_I think this is the only time I've ever told her to go away; _I laughed bitterly to myself, _and meant it._

'Why?' her voice sounded louder, clearer somehow.

_Almost as if..._

I sat up abruptly.

'What the hell are you doing in here?' I snapped angrily, 'How did you –'

'I used to sleep in here, Fritton,' she smirked, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, 'it would be considered strange if I didn't know where the spare key was.'

I frowned.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, still cross.

'I came to see you.' She looked at me warily, before coming to sit beside me on the bed.

'Why?' I said bitterly.

_You don't care, so why bother?_

'Why not?' She retorted, her smirk was smaller somehow.

_Real smart, answer a question with a question – piss me off even more._

'You don't care, so why bother?'

'..What?' Kelly looked confused, 'Why would you think I don't care?'

'You always leave.' I said simply.

_It was true. Always had been._

I was nearly positive I heard her sigh.

She looked up at me with sad eyes – it was strange, she was usually so confident and poised, ready for action.

'I won't.' She smiled softly, an attempt to console me.

'You will.' I argued.

'I won't.' She reiterated, 'I'll prove it to you.'

'How –'

But I was cut off.

* * *

_Kelly's P.O.V_

* * *

'You will.' She argued.

'I won't.' I repeated, 'I'll prove it to you.'

'How-'

But I didn't let her finish.

Instead, I leant forward, and firmly placed my lips against hers, only for a moment or so – but it was pure heaven.

Ecstasy.

I pulled back, uncertain.

She looked shocked.

'Believe me now?' I looked for some sort of reaction in her eyes, something to say she felt the same way.

'Yeah.' She replied, looking less shocked, more decisive.

'And?' I lowered my voice, whispering.

'You're definitely staying.'

I saw a smile tug at the corners of her lips.

'How do you know?' I asked, trying to keep my face neutral, which was hard, considering that inside I was beaming.

She leant forward, delicately wrapping her slight arms around my neck, gazing into my eyes, serious.

She kissed me, and it was perfect.

Her lips were soft and smooth, delicate and gentle.

I nipped her at her bottom lip, momentarily forgetting myself; she let out a soft moan.

'Sorry.' I mumbled into the kiss, blushing.

'S'okay.' She mumbled back, kissing me with more passion.

'Wait!' I pulled back suddenly.

'What?' she gasped, her cheeks flushed – like she'd forgotten how to breathe.

'I...I need to tell you something.' I admitted, playing with my fingers nervously.

She frowned at my hands before pulling them into her own lap, clasping them tightly.

'Tell me, then.' She smiled.

'I –'

'Annabelle!' a shrill voice interrupted me, 'You comin' out or what?'

_Taylor, joy of joys._

'Chav alert!' Annabelle giggled into my ear, 'I should probably deal with this – after all, I _am _Head Girl, you know!'

I laughed, 'Oh go on, then.'

She got up to leave the room, but turned around suddenly and pulled me up to stand before her.

'What?' I quirked my eyebrow quizzically.

'A kiss for good luck?'

I wrapped my arms around her again and smirked, 'Sure.'

This time when I kissed her, I put everything I had into it.

She moaned as I bit her lip, running my tongue along the entrance of her mouth, smirking when her lips parted, embracing my curious tongue and its quest for love.

And a reaction.

'Oi!' Taylor shrieked through the door again, 'You comin' out, Annabelle?!'

'No!' she yelled back.

'Why not?!' Taylor cried, she was _definitely _not happy.

'I'm busy!'

'Busy?' Taylor repeated, then she laughed in realisation, 'Oi, Bev! Fritton's finally at it with someone!'

'I am not!' she laughed, I was kissing her neck as I loosened her tie.

'Yes you are.' I whispered in her ear, my voice low and husky.

I felt her tremble in my arms – my attempt at seduction was working.

'Not yet.' She pulled away, reluctantly. 'I have things to do.'

I was seriously disappointed, 'Okay.'

'Oh, come on, Kel! Don't be like that.' She hugged me, then kissed me chastely, 'If you stay, I'll make it worth your while.'

She winked at me saucily.

I grinned, a huge smile that covered my face entirely.

'You better.'

'Oh, and why is that?' she asked, gently running her index finger down the side of my face.

'Because –'

'Come on, Fritton!' Taylor interrupted again.

'Shut up and let me finish, bitch!' I yelled at the closed door, pissed.

Annabelle laughed, and I heard Taylor gasp, but I chose to ignore it.

'Because I love you.' I finished.

Annabelle smiled at my shyly, before kissing my cheek.

She tenderly wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder, and smiling into my neck.

'I love you too, more than I should, don't forget it.'

'I won't,' I sighed happily, 'if you don't.'

_Somewhere we went wrong,_

_Our love is like a song,_

_But you won't sing along,_

_You've forgotten,_

_About..._

_Us._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was kind of rubbish I have to say. I just really wanted to get a chapter up quickly. The last bit probably wasn't as good as the start; mainly because of the fact that I had 'A Gift Of A Friend' by Demi Lovato playing when I typed that bit... not really 'sexy' music, haha.

So, hope you liked it – I don't know if I should end it here, or continue... I have a half-idea [meaning, I've only just thought the thought and haven't quite processed it yet], where Kelly could be forced away from 'Belle again, but I think it'd be too cruel, especially when they only just found each other... so, tell me what you think, guys!

Oh, and also...

If one of you guys doesn't update a Kelly/Annabelle story soon, I'm going to be cut as an apple in a blender! _ So come on! If I can do it, then so can you! I'm putting off my homework for you guys, so you gotta up your game, people! For me! =]

ily xx

=]


End file.
